


Dont i know from somwhere?

by karkat20



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkat20/pseuds/karkat20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert has got done pestering his friends CG but they were only online friends. That's when john realized it was time to go to school. Once he was at school the teacher had said they had a new student today with the name of karkat vantas.the teacher said to take a seat next to john. John said hi karkat welcome to school. Karkat had said shut the fuck. "Nice horns" John said with a smile. You remind me of some one you know? Said john.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing so I suck I know I do! XP

John got out of bed with the sound of his alarm. John stood up and got dressed with his usual clothes his white t-shirt with the slime guy on it and his usual shorts. Of course he did put on his sneakers and went to sit down on his computer chair. There he logined his pesterchum and he sat there staring at his pesterchum,looking through to see who was online. Soon he saw his friend CG was online. He click on his name and started to chat with him. 

CG is now pestering EB  
EB: Hi cg!

CG: HI AND BYE IVE GOT TO GO TO THIS SHITTY SCHOOL I CAN ALREADY TELL THAT THIS SCHOOL IS GOING TO BE ANNOYING AS FUCK.

EB: oh well you never know unless you try to like it and make new friends!

CG: YEAH WELL THATS WHAT ALL YOU HUMANS SAY... IVE GOT TO GO EB GO AND AND HAVE A FUCKING FINE DAY WHILE I'LL FUCK MINES UP.

EB: uh ok bye cg!

CG has now stop pestering EB

John sighs and looks at his watch and for him it seemed like it was time for him to go to school too. John got up ran and snatched his book bag from the floor and ran out the door imediatly. John got on top of his bike and rode it to school. As he was riding his bike he could feel the cool fall air rushing in his face while the leaves fell onto his face. Finally witch seemed like forever john had reached his school. John got off his bike and parked it. Then he ran inside his school searching for his classroom, he then found it and ran in to take a seat. His assigned seat to be specific. John was looking around his classroom to see if any of his friends had arrived. Not only was any of his friends not here but actually he was the first person in the classroom. He waited for what seemed like hours and hours until all the others came in. Then john had realized there was one he did not recognized. The teacher made him go in the front of the room and the teacher said "class we have a new student today and his name is karkat vantas. "Karkat why don't you introduce yourself to everybody. Karkat opened his mouth and said "hi my name is karkat vantas and fuck you all" the teacher said " uh karkat please take a seat next to john. " I don't know who the fuck that is!" The teacher sighs in a way that you know she's already tired of him. " The kid in the slime shirt" karkat looked directly at john and walked towards him. He sits down in the seat next to him. John got a better look at karkat he had Nubby horns,Greg skin, yellow and he had a very short temper. Hi karkat welcome to my school I hope you like it here! John said enthusiasticly. "Shut the fuck up" said karkat. John said nice horns and you remind me of someone you know? Karkat asked confused who the fuck do I remind you of!?! I don't you'll know him its weird though I just got done talking to him this morning. His online name is cg. Karkat eyes widened cg? Yeah I know him because I am him.


	2. friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Its been a long time and I'm sorry for that I was busy during the months. I was thinking of not updating it but I couldn't disappoint you! So I'm doing this! I'm going to complete this story for you guys!

"Wait you cg!?" John stood up out of his seat. Everyone in the classroom looked at john while karkat did a facepalm. "John sit the fuck down before you embarrass me on the first day of school." Karkat snarled at john showing his sharp teeth to him. "Oh sorry" john giggled and sat down slowly. "So you really are cg?" John questioned. "Yeah and your eb, now can we stop talking about this shit?" "Yeah" john smiled also thinking wow I finally met him. I guess he wasn't lieing when he said he was an alien. I wonder what those horns are for? Ah! Maybe I can ask him to come over to my house today! Besides dad won't be here for a month. Sure I miss him because of that stupid business trip, why did it have to be so long. Whatever at least now I got my friends and now my new friend karkat to keep me company. "Hello earth to john" karkat sighs "hey john I know your probably lost in thought but you have to get out of there now" karkat cclaped his hands in front of john face and that surly got him out of it. "Huh? Oh sorry karkat I was thinking about somethings, karkat do you want to come to my house today after school?" "Sure why the fuck not my dad wont give a fuck anyway" "that's great!" John smiled his goofy smile of his. 

Karkat widned his eyes at the smile john made, it might have been silly to have an internet crush on somebody, but now he actually met john. Karkat had a huge crush on john but there was no fucking way he would ever let john know especially since that one chat where he almost confessed to him. John had always said he was not a homosexual. Which karkat did not believe for shit. Karkat still had hope that john could posibaly like him back, but karkat had to make sure. Anyway, john said he wasn't a homosexual but he never said he wasn't bisexual. Karkat knew that he himself wasn't a homo either but he was bi. So when john asked for karkat to come over to his house that was a good chance to get to know john better. I guess its better to know john as a friend first then try and get him to fall in love with him later. "So john what's your last name?" Karkat said, karkat liked calling people by there last name, it was just his thing. "Egbert why?" " because that's what I'm going to call you from now on." "Ok?" John thought why would he call me egbert? That's a bit weird but whatever everyone has there own way on doing things. "Is there a problem with that egbert?" "No, not at all its just a bit weird is all" john giggled and saw that karkat's face was red, it looked like he had a fever. John said with a voice of concern. "Karkat are you ok? You look like you have a fever." "I-Im fucking fine egbert! J-just leave me t-the fuck alone for now. 

Karkat covered his face into his arms. Karkat couldn't believe that he had just stutterd, he karkat vantas just stuttered what was wrong with him!?

"Karkat please you didn't look good when your face looked like that. I think your sick." John touched his back in a way of saying 'you should go to the nurse'. "Stop touching me egbert! Just leave me alone for now ok? Please!"

 

Shit karkat actually begged for him to stop! John just sat there being quiet. John looked down and said "sorry I didn't mean to bother you I was just trying to help." Karkat looked up face still just a little flushed. "No egbert don't be sad, I just wanted you to leave me alone for a while. We could do that you humans call hang out after school ok? "Ok karkat" john smiled that same goofy smile which made karkat blush a lot more, and just when his blush was going away too.


	3. hanging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will update weekly since i started school so make sure to check every week maybe friday or saturdays you know the weekends! welp! enjoy! i almost for got to say that this chapter got some smut in it... it isnt rated M for nor nothing so deal wiith iit!

finally after the school bell rang for everyone to go home. john was just outside the classroom door waiting for karkat to come out of the classroom. john waited for a couple minutes for karkat to get out with his stuff. john saw karkat looking around and decided that it would be a good idea to scare karkat. john giggled at the thought of seeing karkat scared. wondering what face he would make. john put down his back pack slowly next to door, and crept up on karkat slowly, making sure not to make much noise. john then jumped on karkat and yelled "boo!" john didnt know that karkat would fall. karkat fell to the ground and so did john. seeing karkat yelling as he fell from fright of HIS trick, made john laugh even when he hit the floor, he just laughed. 

 

karkat yelled as he hit the floor with a thud. "OW! damn it egbert! what the fuck!? that scared the shit out of me! and on top of that i fell and hurt myself! now look at that your laughing, egbert i swear if you dont stop laughing right now, i swear i will stick my foot so far up your waist chute that you wont even know where it went, you nooksniffing bulgeeati-" " im not a homosexual karkat" john said looking at karkat. karkat just sighed and said " whatever lets just go to your fucking hive john" " ok" john said with that same cute goofy grin of his. oh how much karkat loved that goofy grin of his, even though he only met him in person this morning. " lets go egbert." 

 

after a long walk to egb- i mean johns house, john opened the door to an empty house. of course not expecting to see his dad since he was on a buissnes trip for a month. "come on in karkat" karkat just stud there with a surprised face " egbert your hive is so fucking huge!" john giggled " well this is a normal sized house you know, at least in my neighborhood." " well my hive is pretty big but not as big as this hive of yours egbert." karkat came in and sat down on one of john coaches. john closed the door behind him and went to sit down next to karkat. karkat asked " ok so what are we going to do here?" "oh we're just going to hang" john said smileing at karkat, showing his white, bucked tooth teeth. john got an idea and he got up from the coach with an i'll be right back to karkat. john came back after a couple minutes and put in a CD. the CD had a name on it and it read HUNTER. john gave karkat a controller and john had the other controller. "we're going to be playing a game." john said " no fucking way really? i didnt know even when you gave me the controller!" karkat bared his sharp pointed teeth at john. john giggle from the sarcasm karkat had just made. john and karkat started to play the gam HUNTER and already john was starting to win.

 

~AFTER JOHN WON THE GAME WITH KARKAT~

 

"egbert im going to kill you!" karkat lepted off the coach, trying to catch john. john avoided the 'attack' from karkat and ran away as fast as he could. karkat then jumped off the coach and running after john, too bad karkat wasnt very good at running, which sucked. luckly there was a short cut through the kitchen and thats where john was going to go. karkat went through that short cut to find john running right into him. john tried to stop himself from bumping into karkat but it was no use. john fell right on top of karkat. karkat on the floor blushing, looking away from john. karkat said nothing and just laid there an the floor, blushing. karkat felt a weird feeling where his bulge was at because of this. karkat thought fucking stupid perverted thoughts! because of them karkat got him self a boner. john himself was blushing a bit from this situation. john thought how dod just hanging out come to this situaiton. maybe he could just get off of karkat and say sorry. yeah, that should work! john thought as he slid off of karkat. "im sorry karkat that was a mistake can you forgive me?" karka stood up quickly, still with a big boner. " yeah its fine egbert" kakat tried to sound mad but the way he said it, it didnt come out right. "can i use your bathroom for a minute?" " yeah sure it down the hall on the left" john said pointing at his hall. " yeah thanks egbert" karkat said as he ran to his bathroom. 

 

karkat knew that it was wrong to do this, espesually in someone elses own home. but if he didnt do this john would find out about his feelings for him. karkat didnt want that to happen, not yet at least. karkat was going to have to masterbate in johns bathroom. karkat almost closed the door but he left a crack open, he didnt noticed though. karkat pulled out his tentabulge and started pumping. he moved his hand up and down the slick surface. the bulge wiggled in his hand as he kept pumping. kakrkat bit his lip hard, trying not to moan. he bit hard enough to draw blood. what karkat didnt noticed was that there was drool building up on the side of his mouth. karkat couldnt help himself anymore he moaned johns name several times and one loud moan that he was sure john heard. but that moan karkat didnt say his name. 

 

john heared the moan that karkat made and thought that karkat was in trouble and ran the bathroom and swong open the the door. only tho find karkat masturbating in HIS bathroom. all karkat could think is oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cliff hanger oh and if my friend grace is reading this hi grace i will update next week!


	4. dave! its not what it looks like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally eating snacks in the kitchen while writing this... sorry to all who are waiting a month for this story i hope you enjoy! it took lots of planing for this story. so yeah... -3- oh yeah warning john is dominate.

JOHNS POV  
"karkat... what are you doing... in my bathroom?" i could not believe what i was seeing?! karkat was masturbating in my bathroom! im mean look at him! he has a deep bright red flush spreded across his face, and a tenticle bulge thing that is also a bright red sticking out, and to tell you the truth it actually looks really hot. wait, what am i saying?! hot?! no! john snap out of it! your. not. a. homo! oh, but its so hard to ignore and act disqusted when he's making that face. my dick throbbing under my pants, what the fuck is going on!? am i? am i homo for karkat? i really dont know if i am or not right now but what i do know is that right now i want a piece of that hot karkat dick.

karkat saying something but right now i really just dont care, my eyes filled with lust, oh god i want to fuck him so hard. 

 

KARKATS POV

 

"john look it isnt what it looks like! i swear it is-" john reached over quickly and unexpectedly to my mouth and kisses me strait on the lips. me being already arosed just got somehow more turned on. surprised by the kiss but still wanting it so bad. gog i wanted to this so bad with john for years! i put my arms around him, bringing him closer to me. i shut my eyes gently enjoying this moment. when suddenly john licked the bottom of my lips for entrance, i gladly opened my mouth letting him in. his tounge swirled around mine and oh gosh did it feel good. my bulge being dangerously close to john, making me want this ten times more.

i rubbed his back gently then slide my hand snakely inside johns shirt, feeling his soft pinkish skin. john also slide his hand under my shirt feeling my nippleless chest, and i heard john mumble a question. i think it was 'karkat where are your nipples?' yeah that was it. i answer with a voice full of lust and need. "i dont have your human nipples my horns are like them though. 

JOHNS POV

Oh! so thats what what those horns were for! i thought i reached up to rub them but if they really were like nipples then that means they would feel just as good right? so instead of reaching for them first you took off his and yours shirt then you put your mouth on one of his short nubby horns and your hand on the other. you suck and lick his horn as you rub on the other and turns out it works. karkat is moaning and biting his lip under you. you then kiss his horn and give it one last lick then roam your cool hands all over karkats body, exploring it. until you reach one thing. his tentaclebulge, it weirded you out for a moment because its something you've never seem before, so you grab it softly, looking at it, then see that its curling around your arm. you see him moaning and a idea just struck your mind. 

you pull down your pants seeing his expretion made you want to laugh because its almost like he hasnt even studied the human dick. you wrap his legs with his and let your two dicks get closer and just as you suspected this, his bulge wraped around yours. his bulge moves by itself and strokes your bulge and him and you shiver with pleasure. you kissed him again but this time the kiss was followed by soft moans from karkat and you. you were happy somehow and you now know that you are completely homo but for karkat only, and no one but you are allowed to see him right like this right now. 

his bulge is still rubbing on yours and then it sorta wraped around your bulge and squeezed it. you through a moan, moaning karkats name. you couldnt believe you were doing this with karkat and sure you finally fallen in love with him and all but wow, you have never thought karkat could look so hot in your life. 

KARKATS POV 

you shivered with pleasure at every contact you made with john, the way he rubbed your horns the way he looked at you with pure sexiness, and the way he felt. you cant wait to have him inside of you. this is your first time filling a bucket with anybody and your pretty sure its johns first time too. john teased your nook with his fingers, circling the ringed muscle, and dipping the tip of his finger in and out of it. you moan a bit louder this time, face flushing darker and you dont even know how thats possible. 

he finally puts a finger in and you moan loud with surprise and pleasure. it felt so good to have his finger in your nook but the feeling of it, it felt so weird. there were foot steps coming to the way of the bathroom but you nor john heard them. john just kept pushing the finger up and down and you kept on moaning loudly when he finally put in a second finger, sissoring inside you. just with two fingers he hit a certian spot that made you do a wonton moan, moaning johns name and holding on to him as he kept on pushing two fingers. then he added a third one, pushing in and out on that same spot. 

you panted hard and moaning every time he hit that spot, with your tentacle still stroking john, you both are being pleasured. 

JOHNS POV 

you being three fingers and knuckled deep into karkat and being stroked by his tentadick, panting hard and moaning along with him. this felt so good and so right and it w-

DAVES POV 

you walk into johns house seeing as its unlocked. you like to check in on john when he's alone in the house, you rather be with jade but shes busy, and plus johns your best friend. you walk around and looking at the walls and picture with the stoic face you always do. the first room you check is johns room because hes usually there. he wasnt there today though... weird. you check every room but one. and in all the rooms he wasnt there, and you were getting pretty worried even though you wont show it on your face. 

the bathroom, the bathroom light was on and it took you a while to decide if he really would be there or not, but then you hear a really bigass moan come from the bathroom. you thought what the fuck is going on?! you run to the bathroom and opened the door quickly. you looked and john and this other alien guy you dont know on the floor. you were surprised to see this. not even the slightest would you ever think this would happen. your sunglasses drop from your face, exposing your blood red eyes. oh and you made an exprestion alright! your moth was completly open and your eyes widened. that stoic self was gone for right now, but after a couple moments of this expresive you, you put your self back to your stoic self and picked up your glasses. 

you put your glasses on and shut your mouth. you cleared your throat and asked john. "who the fuck is this and why are you having sex with him in the bathroom john?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha ive gotten a bit better at writing! YEEEEEESH! hope you enjoyed and also i already planed out the next ch so i will update tomorrow hope fully!


	5. Authors note

I'm sorry I can't continue on writing I just don't have anymore ideas for this and it just doesn't have the flare anymore.... So I will not continue this series but I will make new books or one shots. Again I'm really sorry! DX

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger! Sorta I guess! You gotta give me credit for trying but though! Sorry its so short its just that today's my dads b-day and were celebrating its sorry for making it so short! Wait for the next chapter which should probly be updated by tomorrow bye until tomorrow!


End file.
